


Equality Marriage: The Union of Allied Planets

by wisdomeagle



Series: Equality Marriage [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-05
Updated: 2008-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A promise means forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equality Marriage: The Union of Allied Planets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neon_ethos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=neon_ethos).



"It's just a slip of paper."

"A promise, though. Forever."

"Paper doesn't last." River thinks. "Nor people. They disintegrate. Decay. Wormfood."

"But love doesn't. Love," Tara ponders hard, knowing River's right there in her pondering. "Love's more than a lifetime."

"You loved the other girl."

"I still do."

"Why wed the second best?"

"Second loved isn't second best, River. I'll never not love Willow, and I'll never love her more than -- than the promises of _us_."

"A Shepherd's ceremony's more binding than what you said to her in bed?"

"If it's offered in faith, it will be."

"Then... yes."


End file.
